


Random Travels

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [22]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, JAG, NCIS, The Big Bang Theory (TV), The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler Moves from universe to universe, meeting random people.





	1. An Angel Intervenes

_West Wing crossover_

The pilot checked his radar and listened to the radio. He checked the time. It would soon be time. The Operations Officer had told him that he needed to turn off the transponder at exactly 87 miles from Bermuda. At that point he could simulate the mechanical problem – and take the bastard in back to his final destination.

Just as he was reaching for the transponder, a bright light occurred right behind him. He looked back and a man in a Bomber jacket, jeans, and a T-shirt was standing there.

"Who are you?" the Pilot barked.

"Er. Harry." Suddenly several alarms began blaring as the discharge from Harry's arrival produced enough of an electromagnetic pulse to interfere with almost all of the plane's instruments.

Harry was sheepish – and alarmed. He looked out and saw they were above ocean – there were few enough clouds that the sea could easily be seen below them. "I didn't mean to arrive here. I can get people out. How many on the plane?"

The pilot's eyes opened wide. "Just me. I can radio in a mayday so that the Search and Rescue crews can find the wreckage."

Harry nodded. He never knew of the traitorous Qumari minister in back and his two body guards. The pilot had decided on his own that he would accomplish the mission this way. He hoped his superiors didn't bust him for this.

"Mayday! Mayday! Qumari Flight 7427 has experienced catastrophic failure! Mayday! Mayday! Qumari Flight 7427 has experienced catastrophic failure!"

The pilot stood up. "We need to get out of here."

Harry grabbed the man and apparated out – to the only area he knew. The two men appeared in a rural neighborhood in England.

Harry let go of the man and said, "I'm sorry. But I have to cast a spell which will cause you to not want to speak of this as magic." He cast a compulsion charm and then felt the call. "Good luck. London should have diplomatic offices for whatever country you are a part of. You can tell them you were drugged or something."

Harry turned and compressed into a small ball of light and disappeared.

The man contemplated the man who just disappeared. It was as though an angel had appeared and saved him – and saved the US President from a horrific decision.

* * *

Jed Bartlett watched the show without seeing it. It was coming very close to the time he would have to order the assassination of Abdul ibn Shareef to move forward.

Every effort to apply legal sanctions had failed and there was only one decision left. His mind was wrestling between his personal moral code and his duty as President.

Suddenly, Leo was motioning him from the entrance. The look on Leo's face was urgent – and confused.

The President of the United States quietly stood and made his way out of the theatre. "What is it?"

Leo held the phone and looked at his boss and long-time friend. "The Qumari plane carrying Sharif reported catastrophic failure and then crashed into the Bermuda Triangle. Search and Rescue has arrived and all lives were lost. The bodies are being recovered for positive identification but it looks like they're all dead."

Jed Bartlett was both enormously relieved and concerned. He looked around and then quietly asked, "What about our guy?"

"We got a call from the US Embassy … in London. The pilot just called in from a suburban area nearby. He said he was moved from the plane to London unexpectedly. By an angel. Holy light, heavenly music, and everything." There WAS no wizarding world in this universe – and so there was no different explanation possible.

Jed Bartlett stared at Leo. He almost couldn't process what he had just been told. However, he was a man of deep religious convictions and beliefs and what he was just told made him want to drop to his knees and give thanks to God.

"Well, then." He just didn't know what to say about that so he moved to real concerns. "Keep on it. I'll need to hear everything when the show is over. I'll write a personal condolence to the Sultan when we get back to the White House tonight." Leo nodded and Jed made his way back to his seat.

Jed Bartlett felt as though the weight of the world had suddenly been pulled from him. He now could enjoy the Catholic charity event he was attending in full.

The diplomats and people, a very small number, who knew of the plan to assassinate the Qumari Defense Minister for his acts of terror were both enormously relieved – and completely confused.

Instead of a mysterious disappearance of a plane in the Bermuda Triangle, a very visible wreckage was located, recovered, and inspected. Bodies were recovered (the CIA provided a reasonable replacement for the pilot). Every inspection, even the one by the Qumari team which arrived two days later, showed that the plane was damaged in a manner quite unknown. The closest guess was the plane taking a lightning bolt and it causing a one-in-a-million freak accident. There was no indication of sabotage.

Nobody in Qumar ever caught wind of the plan that had almost been implemented. There were no repurcussions. The Isreali minister that would have died never came to the US. The Bahji cell which could have accomplished the kidnapping of Zoe Bartlett wasn't deployed in the same time frame and the window which her graduation would have provided missed them by six months. They were caught because of a report by concerned neighbors without ever accomplishing a strike.


	2. Playing in a Park

Harry was sitting in a park. He was watching the children play and run around. Parents were either chasing after children – or letting them run amok.

The mixture of what was considered proper clothing was amusing to him.

Some looked to be wearing jeans and t-shirts, some were in loud colors, and some were far more outlandish. The 1980s in the colonies were an eclectic time. His leather jacket and jeans hardly merited a comment.

A woman with three children entered the park. They approached the bench Harry was sitting on and the woman sat down. The oldest boy ran off to play with a group of children near his age. The girl, a very pretty one, ran off and started playing with children her age. And the youngest boy sat next to his mother and just watched.

"Come on, Shelly. You should go and play as well" She paused. "Don't play in the dirt though. There are a lot of germs," kind of annoyed Harry.

He said out loud, "And that's a good reason for him to play in it."

The woman looked over at the man on the bench with some disdain. However, his accent sounded educated and fancy and so she didn't immediately make a snarky comment back.

The boy, who was five years old, had a genius level intellect. He had seen Professor Proton on the television and found that science was fascinating. So, he asked the question that occurred to him. "Why would it be good to have germs?"

Mary Cooper was interested in the answer, so didn't tell her son to be quiet.

"Well, the world is covered in germs. Some are bad, some are good, but most are quite weak. By coming into contact with germs, your body learns to fight them. So, when your body comes into contact with stronger and more dangerous germs the little parts of your blood which fight off germs are much stronger." He nodded toward the oldest boy, who was playing football with others his age. "Your brother is pretty strong, right?"

Sheldon nodded solemnly. George could – and did – use his physical prowess (Sheldon learned that phrase from a book) to dominate (another word from a book) at home.

"Well, one reason he's strong is because he's using his body while playing. The human body will become stronger by using it. That includes the little parts of you that fight germs. If you avoid all germs, your body won't know how to fight them at all. And so if some attack you, you'll get sicker. It's smart to avoid diseases and things that could really make you sick, but avoiding all germs is kind of silly. There are just too many."

He looked over and the woman looked like she was evaluating what he was saying. The boy looked like he was thinking – and comprehending. He grinned at the little boy as he said, "Just make sure you wash up after you play in the dirt. Just because you don't have to be scared of all germs doesn't mean you have to be silly enough to carry extras when you don't need to."

Harry stood up. "So, young man, enjoy playing in the dirt on occasion. Life is too short to not have fun or to be scared all of the time." He turned his head and nodded at the woman. "Ma'am." He then turned and walked away toward the trees.

The woman and boy watched the man walk away. They then looked at the park with what the man said percolating in their mind. Both missed the man disappear in a ball of blue light. When they looked back, the man was gone.

Sheldon cautiously took the man's advice. He walked over to a sandbox and sat down in it. He began playing in the sand.

While Sheldon Cooper grew up to be a world class scientist and somewhat socially inept, he was remarkably sanguine about human contact, bugs, and germs and had much fewer hang ups than most of his type were wont to have.

So, when Rajesh and Wolowitz set him up on a date with Amy Farrah Fowler through an online dating site, there was much less drama than would otherwise have occurred.

Within nine months, through Amy's persistence, the relationship actually became physical. While he found the activity somewhat messy and disorganized, it wasn't so messy that it was off-putting. He still only did these things on a strict schedule, though.

Penny, Leonard, Rajesh, Howard, and Bernadette learned not to ask too many questions as neither Amy nor Sheldon had much of a filter and they really didn't need to know those things.


	3. Confronting the Truth

_JAG Crossover_

Harm was at the bar near the base where all the pilots went to. He was a skilled and popular man and was looking forward to getting back to the Seahawk.

He tipped the barmaid generously and flashed his most charismatic smile at her. She was far too experienced to take it as an invitation, though – she knew the type of man her customer was.

Handsome, young fighter pilots had been flashing that smile at her for years.

She waved as he exited – the last pilot of the day. There were still a few other Navy guys drinking though.

As he walked out of the bar, he heard a voice in a British accent ask, "So, where exactly am I?"

He peered out but couldn't see the source of the voice. Suddenly, a figure stepped into the pool of light which was created by the light on the front of the bar.

"Hello. You're in San Diego – Miramar. How didn't you know that?"

The man shrugged. "I got a lift here and wasn't paying attention. Mostly bumming around." He paused. "This a good place?"

Harm grinned. "I'd say so. Most of the guys here taking quals come here."

Harry asked curiously, "Quals?"

"Qualifications. Things that pilots have to demonstrate to maintain flight status."

"Ah." He saw the man had silver wings on his clothes. "So you're a pilot." Harm nodded. "Can I ask a question?"

Harm, who was naturally gregarious, shrugged and replied, "Sure."

"When I said hello, could you see me?"

Harm said, "No." He grinned. "It was as if you just appeared out of nowhere."

Harry looked at the young man and considered his words carefully. "Please do not take this as anything other than a friendly observation." Harm was a bit suspicious, but nodded. "I was wondering how a pilot – who's supposed to have excellent sight after all – could miss me. It's a bit dark – but it's not pitch black."

Harm was both mildly insulted – and a bit self-conscious. He was honest enough with himself to actually consider the things people told him. "Anyway, it was odd. If you'll excuse me, I want to go in and have a pint. Name's Harry, by the way."

"Harm, Harmon Rabb. Enjoy your pint." Harry nodded as he walked toward the bar. Harm suddenly started looking out from where he was at and saw something that he had never noticed before: His ability to see beyond the pools of light made by various fixtures was not as defined as he would have liked it to be. He didn't see the light the man disappeared into behind him but he did look around when he heard a bit of song briefly.

Upon looking around, he couldn't see where it came from so he shrugged and continued on.

The observation about the dark followed him for the next days as he finished his quals and made his way back to the Seahawk. As he stood on his favorite spot, smoking his cigar, he made a decision. He would have to go see the Flight Surgeon.

The Flight Surgeon checked him and had him see an optometrist while the carrier was still in port. The diagnosis completely destroyed him emotionally: He had night blindness. As a result, he couldn't be a pilot on a carrier which often saw night duty. He would have fought it – but didn't want to be responsible for causing an accident by being too cocky.

He was somewhat morose as he spoke to the billet supervisor. His options were somewhat limited – but the idea of completing a law degree and becoming a JAG lawyer was appealing to him.

In his career as a JAG, he often found himself representing pilots but he was also well known for having no sympathy for pilots who had accidents due to lying to themselves about medical conditions. His personal sacrifice insured that was the case.

His former RIO had much success and the two kept in touch.


	4. Preventing Tragedy

_NCIS crossover_

Pedro lined up his shot. The gringo woman must be prevented from testifying. Only her word existed to implicate him and she would be silenced.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a bright light from behind distracted him. As he was in the process of shooting, his slight jerk caused the bullet to change trajectory slightly. Instead of hitting the man driving the car, it hit the window next to his head – and suddenly the car sped up to get away from whoever was shooting.

Pedro turned and saw the pendejo which had caused him to mess up his shot. The man had a stick of wood pointing directly at him and then ….

Harry looked at the man in front of him. He had some type of long-range gun that he had just fired and, in this neighborhood, that could be nothing good.

As he considered what he should do, he heard sirens blaring in the background making their approach.

He put away his wand and looked at the muggle he had just stupefied. When he saw a police car near enough he cupped his hands and yelled, "Here he is!"

Later, the police officers' story was unbelievable – but the suspect's story was too close for it to be considered nuts.

The police officer approached the white man standing there with his hands visible with another man on the ground unconscious. There was a sniper rifle right next to the unconscious man.

The officer had his gun out and said, "What happened?"

"I came across this guy who looked to be taking a shot. I messed up his aim and then knocked him out." The officer nodded at him but frisked him anyway.

Harry was never so glad that his wand holster was invisible to muggles as he was in that moment.

When the officer had cleared him he asked, "Do you have some ID?"

Harry shrugged. "Left it at the hotel. I'm Harry Potter. From Surrey, England."

The accent matched and the man didn't look particularly dangerous so he handed him off to another officer who had approached even as he started checking the man on the ground.

The man had a strong pulse but was unconscious. Looking at the scene, it was apparent that the man on the ground had been in control of the rifle.

Before the officers could enquire further, there was a message that a Federal Agent was on his way. The shooting was targeting a witness in a drug trial.

The officers looked at the two men and decided that it was more likely that the English guy was telling the truth. It was racial profiling, but in this case it worked.

As the two officers began to secure the man before he would wake up, the other officer had placed Harry next to a tree and was keeping an eye on him and his fellow officers while waiting for the Fed.

He could hear the other responding cars approaching their position.

Suddenly the man in the leather jacket said, "Good Luck," and turned. He was about to protest even as he was reaching for his sidearm when the man _shrunk down and disappeared in a ball of light_.

He called out, "Did you guys see that?"

The two officers who had been alerted to the other man by the strangled sound the other officer had made were speechless.

When the Fed showed up he was treated to a wild story by the three arresting officers. That they had the shooter and the gun and there were no other signs of a struggle, the story was hushed up.

The BOLO never caught the man the officers and the suspect described. Inquiries turned up no Harry Potter from Surrey, England, or any other part of England which matched the description.

Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs was amazed at the story his wife and the NIS agent were telling him over the phone. He was in a medical tent having just been wounded in combat – probably too wounded to stay on active duty.

His wife, who was supposed to testify at a trial, no longer needed to testify as the man she was set to testify against was caught red-handed trying to kill her and the agent watching her.

The gun, the bullet, the prints – the case was so rock solid that Pedro finally confessed and took a deal in hopes of a lighter sentence. He wouldn't see the outside of a prison cell for the next 25 years but he counted it as a win: Federal murder and attempted murder charges on the witness could result in execution.

Gibbs returned home and, presented with the knowledge that he could no longer operate fully as a Marine, decided to give NIS a try. Mike Franks had done a lot of work to keep his wife safe and, even though she was saved by some weird circumstance, the idea of protecting the innocent while getting the guilty locked up appealed to him.

When he, his partner, and another NIS agent were sent to Europe on a Black Op mission, he successfully denied his partner's mild advances – he had a beautiful wife and daughter at home to go back to. And he had just gotten word that she was pregnant again.


End file.
